


Nightly Visits

by AutumnJolene



Category: Munto (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Home, Nightly Visits, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 07:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnJolene/pseuds/AutumnJolene
Summary: She smelt like home...





	Nightly Visits

Yumemi laid under the cool sheets, waking to the feel of the bed dipping. It must have been three in the morning by the long shadows that covered her vision. 

A familiar arm wrapped around her waist and for a moment, she stiffened for a moment, before relaxing her back against his bare chest. 

Yumemei turned around in his arms. His eyes were closed at the moment, one hand coming to cup her cheek. 

The king scooted himself down, his head nestling at her collarbone while his hands came to grasp her nightgown at her lower back. 

If this had been several months ago, she’d have been too embarrassed to move. 

No, Yumemi had become quite used to the king’s random, nightly visits. Some mornings, she woke to find his impression by her side, but no sign or memory of him ever joining. 

Her hands played with his wild locks, untangling the knots she came across with gentle ease. She’s had far too much practice.

His breath stirred at the base of her neck. Still awake. 

“I probably stink…” Yumemi murmured her words, not expecting a response. 

“No, you don’t.” His voice was low as he spoke and vibrated through her. “You smell like-”

_ Womanly? Heaven?  _ She mused quietly to herself. Would he be sweet? Truthful? He always liked her raspberry shampoo.

“-home.”

Yumemi smiled. Her king would forever be truthful. If not a bit sweet at times. 


End file.
